Reporting my Burden
by RobinNicole
Summary: Akari, Chase, Gill, and Luna are in Waffle High, today they'll receive their first quarter grades. Well, Maybe.
1. Wraith of a Brunette

**Hi, today I got a report card- and it gave me the awesome idea for this story!- or- I **_**think**_** it's an awesome idea… **

Akari

Today went like any other day, I got up- dressed myself, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, walked to Waffle High… The life of the Waffle town teenager never changes, except- when report cards are sprinting towards their parents' mailboxes. I tried not to worry about the card that could change my future, yet, the expectations still made themselves noticed. Of course it meant you had to rush home to get there before your parents and steal it from the mailbox just to make sure you'd be prepared for the wraith your parents would be unleashing, but hey? They're just parents… I think.

The day went by quickly- but there are always those two minutes before the final bell that just drive you crazy, for me, it was agonizing. Biology.

Elli stands at the front of the room with a stick tapping pictures, blabbering off to the room- or so she thinks it's the room, but none of us are _actually _paying attention. We are all around the room in groups of two on lab stools, at tall slate tables. I sat quietly keeping my eyes on Elli, every few seconds they would dart towards the clock to check the time. Chase- my lab partner slouches in his chair, leaning his head on one elbow, using his other arm to tap his pencil.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The sound echoed through my head, and left me feeling completely annoyed. My hand shoots up. Elli stops talking, looking a bit annoyed that I was planning on interrupting. Elli hesitated then called on me, "Elli, can you _please _tell Chase to _stop _tapping his pencil- it is braking my concentration."

* * *

I rushed home as planned, then I rushed to open the mail box. I was glad to see the message from Waffle High was still inside, I snatched it up then ran inside to my room. I locked the door. _Twice. _I shoved a chair up against it, then the matching table. I crawled underneath my bed, and ripped the letter open. I saw letters- hundreds of letters- to be expected, after all it was a _letter. _When I started to read I saw that the student number they had printed on the page wasn't mine.

I kept reading before finding the student name: **Chase.**

I mentally screamed… I HAD CHASE'S REPORT CARD!? DID HE HAVE MINE!?

I tried to not to look, but the urge was too much to suppress, needless to say- I peeked…

**Homeroom Absences: 45**

I couldn't believe it! Chase skipped homeroom every single day!?

**Reading C+ Absences: 0 Difficulty working with others**

**Language Arts C- Absences: 3 Difficulty working with others**

**Biology D Absences: 1 Difficulty working with others/ Insults other students**

**Culinary A+ Absences: 0 Pleasure to have in class**

**Social Studies B Absences: 2 Difficulty working with others/Owes us a new textbook**

**Math A- Absences: 0 Difficulty working with others/Improvement Noted**

I tried to hold back my gasps… What a- _**Slacker!!!**_

I went back to worrying about where my own test might be…

Now if I just make some phone calls…  
**_What a Burden..._**


	2. An Orange Displeasure

**Sorry for this chapters delay. I had it done a couple days ago but-**

**You all know that I don't own Harvest Moon.**

_**Chase**_

I was the last one you'd find rushing to school in the morning, in fact I try to stay away from the school, but I always end up there at least once a day. Sadly… I am an Orphan, I live alone. I don't have to worry about parents seeing my report card the way the other kids do, after all, I'm not going to ground _myself_ for getting a bad grade. Plus, the island only had _one _collage to begin with, and it was in the _same_ building as the Pre School, the Elementary School, The Middle School, and The High School. They take anyone in, they don't care about the grades, the only people in this town who worry about Kids' grades are their parents, and I don't have any.

That's fortunate, I never get yelled at, I eat however I want, whenever I want, I go wherever I want, whenever I want. So I have to make money, what do you think the bar is for? I can do my homework when I'm fifty. The first thing I taste when I wake up this average morning- is a dose of my bedroom floor… I scramble up, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I spot a hair brush, and wonder where it came from, _do I really own one of these??? _I nonchalantly toss it over my shoulder. I stumble into my kitchen in my Pajamas and search for a frying pan. _Dirty… Dirty… Dirty… oh there's a clean one!!! Oh- never mind. _I gave in and finally washed one by hand, then fried some bacon and eggs.

Unlike the other kids I had 10 minutes of extra time on my hands- I skip homeroom every day, I mean what is the point of it anyway? I mean- do people really need to know I'm here, as _soon _as I'm here? I passed the time with my good friend the tomato- I was aiming him at Gill's head through the window…

* * *

The two minutes before the final bell were always a breeze for me, like the other kids- I too couldn't wait to get out of this educational death trap, but these two minutes were very much favored- Akari was always funny when I needed some entertainment! Plus- I knew her weakness… As she pretends to listen to Elli's painful lecture, I nonchalantly begin to tap my pencil on the cold, dark slat table we sat at together. _Tap, tap, tap, tap. _She cringes as I continue at tap, I can see the purple rising to her cheeks as she holds her breathe in.

_Just a little bit longer…_ I reassure myself. Sure enough a couple more seconds passed before Akari's hand shot up- I could have sworn it was faster then a bullet, I smirk in success. I continue to tap my pencil until the word stop actually comes out of _Elli's _mouth. When the bell sounds Akari grabs her messenger bag, slings it over her shoulder and runs out as fast as she can. Now that I think about it… A lot of people were running. I thought about this, then when my thoughts began to drift to why do I care, I stopped.

I had a while before I would have to get to work, so I decided to go shopping before heading home. It was about four when I entered Maple Lake District, where my house is conveniently placed. I was still inspecting my groceries when I climbed my front steps, and crashed into someone. "OH! I'm sorry- I didn't expect anyone to be there- oh it's you… so… why are you here?" Akari cringed and looked down to an envelope she had clasped in her hand, she then brought it up to eye level in order to show me, "Your report card was accidentally delivered to my house."

I shook my head, "No way. See- I have mail, look I'll go pull out my report card to prove that the one you have isn't mine." Akari's eyes were uncomfortable on me… Maybe it was because of how much I liked her?? I cautiously opened my mail box and pulled out a letter from Waffle High. I ripped the top of it, and pulled out the report card, "Hmm the number isn't mine." Akari was bursting now, "What!? Is it mine!?" She pushed me in order to see it. We both continued to read, "Nope, it isn't mine either…" I was a bit disappointed, I would of wanted to see Akari's grades.

"Wait," I began, "Student name: **Luna!?"**

**Can you feel the suspense? Okay, this is fun now!!**


	3. Floating in a Sea of Pink

**Hi again! Well, I decided to write this chapter today since I have the whole day free. So Chapter 3!!!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

_**Luna**_

I'm just a girl, believe me I want to work my fashion- not my grades. Candace has always been the A+, try hard child. I just like to go with the flow, get high enough scores so Grandma won't punish me. I've always been that way, in fact, a lot of the kids in our school are exactly like that. Why should I be treated any differently? I live in a Small town called Waffle Town- On a small Island called Waffle Island. My Grandma owns a small tailor shop on the far side of town. Candace and I usually help out after school.

If I had my way, I'd be there all day instead of School. I wake up to see Candace is already awake, she's in the bathroom brushing her teeth, and Grandma is in the kitchen starting our breakfast. I stumble out of my bed and walk into the bathroom to the second sink, and begin to brush my own teeth. I wash my face before going to get dressed. My fashion sense is amazing… I then rush back to the bathroom and begin to tame my bed head. When I'm satisfied with my appearance I skip into the kitchen.

"Morning Grandma!" I call as I take a serving of scrambled eggs. Candy is running back and forth through the yard of drying laundry trying to find her favorite jacket. I almost smirk, but I don't want to seem a self- centered a I actually am. I finish my eggs quickly and head for the door with my backpack slung over my shoulders. Once I'm out side I love the smells of the fresh air that rushes towards my face. I can smell so many things… Wait- there's a smell today that isn't normal… is it… _fear?_

* * *

Homeroom is almost always boring- I sit next to Akari, we're friends. I enjoy conversations with her, but It couldn't compare to today's homeroom humor. Every single person in the room burst out laughing until they cried when a tomato flew through the window and landed straight on Gill's head- it burst and the juices slid down his face- not that it wasn't already red. Also- I could have sworn I saw a head of Reddish Orange hair running away from the school.

I lazily went from class to class- finally I came to Biology. It happened to be my favorite- not because I liked Biology or anything, but because it was the last class of the day. I nonchalantly run one hand through one of my pony tails and sit down next to my lab partner: Gill. His hair is stained a disgusting looking orangey-silver, and he's obviously been looking for the culprit. I know who it was, (I smirk as Chase enters the room behind him) but I'm not going to tell him.

Lets see if he can figure it out on his own…

Candy and I walk home together as usual, when we arrive at the Tailor Shop we giggle at our plan before opening the mailbox and snatching two small envelopes from Waffle High. Candace shoves them in her pocket and runs over to docks while I head towards Caramel River District. I round Akari's front steps as she ran through the door, she saw me and stopped in her tracks. I could see she was holding her own report card.

"Hi, Luna. Is there any reason why you're here… I kind of have to get to Chase's house." I looked at her skeptically- what? Was there something going on between her and _Chase, _of all people??? I shook all the possible questions to ask off, "Akari, can I have a favor?" She looked suspicious now. "Sure, I guess. It depends on what you want." I ran my hand through my one pony tail again, "I need to borrow a shovel." She looked relieved, "Oh, is that all? Sure, of course. Here."

She walked over to the side of her house and picked up a shovel that had been leaning against the siding. She then handed it to me, "Thanks!" I waved good bye to her as I ran back towards town, I then got to the docks as fast as I could. "Okay, lets go bury these troubling letters on Toucan Island!!!" We got up onto the boat and soon Pascal came to bring us over to the Island. Just as we were pulling away from the island, strangely, Akari and Chase showed up on the dock. They were screaming to us, but all I could make out was, "Stop… have… card…"

I couldn't find any solution to what they would be shouting, or why they would be shouting it to me. So I decided to ignore it all together. Soon we arrived at the Island, we scaled a large hill and went over to dig a hole. After what seemed like forever the hole was finally done, "Candy. I think I want to have at least one look at my report card before we bury it." "Okay." I ripped it open and pulled it out. Wait- This isn't mine! Student Name: **Gill.**


	4. Immature Chef Meets His Match

**The Forth chapter! I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update my stories- but lately I've been busy with choosing high school courses, normal school work, etc. I guess I'll look for more free time. I am only typing now because I have a 5-day weekend. But even on winter vacation I still have work to do! ****L**

**Anyways- I still don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

_**AAHHH! **_I was sitting beside Julius when a humongous tomato flew through the window, and hit me square in the head. Juice and fresh fruit was streaming down my face and onto my clean white suit, I turned towards the window to see if the culprit was still with in view. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, beside my newly reddened hair every single person in the room was laughing so hard that some of them looked like they were in pain. I swiftly picked up my backpack pulled it over my head, and scurried out of the room with Elli hot on my trail. Once out of the room I ran to my locker and Elli continued to follow me, trying to comfort me as I began to unlock it.

"And… pieces… tomato… report…father." Was all I made out as I climbed into my locker and slammed the door behind me. Elli began to pound on the cold metal that surrounded me, "Gill! You give me the combination so I can get you out right now!" I banged my own head against the side of the box, "No." Elli refused to stop, "Fine! I guess I'll go change your grade to an F-" My icy-blue eyes shot open at this comment, "You wouldn't dare…" Elli laid her hands on her hips, "I sure would." I straightened up and turned towards the front of the locker, "45-52-13-9" Elli rushed to unlock the door, and I reluctantly stepped out to find myself face to face with none other but Chase; I couldn't help but mentally note how content he seemed today.

Chase glanced at my hair- Did I say glanced? I meant stared at my reddish-orange hair and smirked, unfortunately for him I noticed that the smirk was very inward. It wasn't taunting me- It wasn't even trying to, then I noticed it was self amusement. _**Did he do this!? **_"Looking good with the new look Gill." He ran his fingers through his own orange hair- unlike my tomato-stained hair, his reddish-orange color was natural. "Chase, You did this!" Chase took on a very fake looking offended expression, and threw his hands up into the air, "Why would I do something like that to my good friend, Gill!?" I glared at him, unfortunately he remained unfazed.

That was it! I was pissed at him, this was really the last straw! I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him after me, strangely, he followed unquestionably. I brought him into the cafeteria, and back to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and shoved him in, I mumbled, "You can back out when you learn to behave." Then I closed the door, and sat on the counter waiting for him to say uncle. Minutes went by- Tens of minutes- Hours- A whole three hours went by before I plopped down and ran over to the freezer, I unlocked it and tried to pull it open. It only opened a tiny bit, not enough for me to see inside. I screamed in fright, "Chase! Oh No! You're probably dead!

"It's all my fault! I'll get your body out and make sure you have a proper funeral!!!" I heaved with all my strength for ten minutes before it opened enough for me to get inside, so I did. I looked around the shelves- no sign of Chase, he was gone! I exited the freezer, "Chase!" He popped his head through the kitchen door, "Yeah Gill?" I shook with rage and charged towards him, but Chase slammed the door shut and I was caught of guard- I slammed into the closed door, and slid onto the floor in a mess of water bottles which my crash had caused to fall. I scrambled up in a mess of lettuce and brushed it off my suit. I glanced at the clock, I had to be to class in two minutes- Oh goody… Biology. I was a tiny bit confused, Chase was good- but since when was he _that _good?

Before I left, I turned around and grabbed two spray bottles of counter top cleaner- To clean Chase's tongue! A ketchup dispenser- a half a dozen pickles and 10 cans of black olives- Soon pretty boy wouldn't look so good. Before Chase could enter the classroom I ambushed him, with Ketchup- It was spiraling everywhere- Especially- Chases 'in' jeans. Chase was running from me, but I tackled him and sprayed the counter top cleaner in his face- Unfortunately he grabbed the pickles and olives. I pulled away- He did as well- Our fight became a scene from an old western movie. We kept eye contact- Steady posture. Chase wrinkled his nose as he silently opened a can of olives.

I had the ketchup and table-top cleaner in my hands, and Chase's hands were stuffed full of Pickles and olives. Who would make the first move? The suspense built until I thought I couldn't take it anymore, just then Chase stuck his tongue to me- I took the chance and sprayed the cleaner towards his mouth. Chase began to cough and fell to his knees on the floor, had I won? Chase didn't get up again so I just walked back to class, as usual I sat next to Luna, who was a total pain most of the time- But I dealt. A few minutes after me, Chase came in. I was completely and utterly astonished! His jeans were untouched, his hair was normal, and nothing seemed wrong with his mouth that I could see.

He smirked at me. _**Grrrrr… That … He still won didn't he!? **_I really, really, really, wanted to punch him. Seriously, you have no idea how much I wanted to punch him. He sat down next to Akari, he joked with her- Trying to make her smile. That Jerk! _**Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. **_I cringed knowing that, that was the only thing that practically drove Akari insane. What was worse was that Chase did it on purpose, knowing exactly how it made Akari feel. Sometimes I really wished I could protect people like her from jerks like Chase. They didn't deserve to be pestered the way they were, they have a right not to be. My first duty as Mayor will definitely be- "Banish Chase."

At the final bell I ran home not even stopping to breathe, I'd remembered that my report card would be coming today. I needed to get home before my insane legal guardian did. Seriously, sometimes I didn't understand how and Hamilton and I could _really _be related…Then again I don't really understand the inner workings of the female mind- but I know they must exist… I shoved these stupid thoughts out of my head and concentrated on getting home, I sped down the paths of Waffle Town- Knocking many people down on my way- And grabbed a letter from Waffle High from my Mailbox. I ripped it open… _**There's no Way I could've gotten a B! I always get straight A's! **_I scanned the paper for some mistake- I found one- **Student Name: Akari**

**Okay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- I also have some bloopers- things I've accidentally written- maybe once I have a final Chapter- I'll add them in. We'll have to see- but I mean seriously laugh until you cry kind of stuff.**

**Please Leave A Review!**


	5. Curse You

**Chapter 5! This _might _be the final chapter. We'll have to see how lazy I get. I have three stories that are in progress right now so…**

---Luna---

I guessed this was some very, very sick joke. My eyebrows met as I turned towards Candy, "This apparently isn't my Report Card." A Surprised, and worried look came over her round face, "Then who's- i-is i-it?" I re-read the last line of the page wishing I could see a different name there instead, "It's Gill's." Candy turned back towards the boat, "Th-then we should g-go give it b-back to h-him." I sighed, "I guess we should, but- I mean, who gets straight A+'s anyways? Is he Einstein's clone or something?" Candace shrugged, an expression that looked far to unnatural in her kind nature. I began to run my hand through my one ponytail as I'd grown so accustomed to doing, we walked back to the boat side by side. "Are you really ready to go back so soon?" Pascal looked a bit irritated that we'd just gotten there and wanted to go already, probably thinking we wasted his valuable time. I got a terribly undeniable urge to say something rude… so I did, "Don't worry, it's not like your time is valuable or something." To make it worse, as I climbed back up onto the ship I patted his back.

---Akari---

"Well that was completely good for nothing." I was sitting on the dock next to Chase, I had my feet in the water. He looked irritated as well… But when did he _not _look irritated? "I can't believe my grades." He muttered. "Chase, how could you not have expected them?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I took the hint, "Nevermind." I laid back on the wood, which was hot due to the sun beating down on it all day. Chase was pacing up and down the dock looking completely pissed off, checking his watch every 5 seconds. "Can't this girl hurry up! I have to get to work already, Yolanda promised she'd hit me over the head with a frying pan if I was late one more time!" I sat up and looked over at him, "You've been late before? How many times oh-stubborn-impatient-one?" He looked back at me with an even more pissed expression then before, "That has absolutely nothing to do with you oh-cruel-insulting-one." I smirked anime style, "You think I'm cruel!!!??? What a compliment!" He stuck his tongue out, and I did the same. He blushed as he turned around, "How cute." He whispered.

---Gill---

I ran towards the docks after Julius told me he'd seen Chase and Akari there, it was a while before I began to wonder why they would be there together. But all and all, I decided to go check it out anyways- You know, just in case they really were there. Even if my gut doubted it. I ran through town until my worst fear came into play. Maya stopped in front of me with a pot of some foul smelling acid inside it. "Hey Gill! I wanted to know if you'd try some of my soup, it took me all day to make. Unfortunately, every single person at the Inn has miraculously already eaten. I mean… some of them weren't even out of their beds yet. They told me they sleep eat." I coughed at the disgusting aroma that was surrounding me, "That's soup? I thought it was acid threatening to eat away at my insides…" Maya look appalled by my words and held the soup away from me, "You didn't deserve any, anyways meany!" She stomped down on my toe. "I'll go find Chase and he'll try it." I simply walked past her, and continued to run towards the docks. Finally it came into sight. Purple haired actually was telling the truth.

---Chase---

"Grrrrrr…." I tried to wrench Gill's report card out of Luna's hand, but that midget was strong. Suddenly I felt terrible pain between my legs and I fell over. "What the Hell?" I looked up to see that Akari had done the damage. "So if I had Chase's report card, he had yours, and you had Gill's-That means Gill must have mine." I grabbed her leg causing her to fall over beside me, "I just wanted one look at his card. It was probably going to be perfect anyways!" She looked over at me, "Seriously!? I mean you know what his report card is going to be just by seeing him out of the corner of your eye for a split second… I think you were going to tamper with his grades!!!" He smirked, "Hamilton would whip him, and I looked forward to seeing the show." Just then a letter dropped out of the sky and landed on Akari's face. I looked up to see that the sky- Was actually Gill's hand. We all finally had our own report cards- all was well again.

**Sorry but- This did end up being the last Chapter- I'm sorry!!!**


End file.
